Let me be your rock
by A Mind That Sits Still
Summary: Ashley isn't handling her dad's death well and pushes Spencer away. Spencer's POV. Going to be a tWO SHOT.


_**A/N: Don't kill me for writing this when I have two stories going. Believe me I am sorry and trying to finish the chapters. It's just I have been going through alot. So I was looking thru my phone and found this and figure it will be ok. I'll most likely update Fight to live sometime this week and hopefully I'm Just Me Nothing Special real soon. I know it's frustrating to wait but the stories are at an intense points and they need my 100% attention. I am not sure what to name this or anything. If any of you have any idea, please help to name this.**_

_**I don't own SON...**_

Sometimes our hearts break to pieces by not talking. Maybe it's just my heart. She has been leaving before I wake up and coming home when I'm asleep for the past few months now. Why am I sticking around? I don't even know anymore. In the beginning, it was the loss of her father to colon cancer. They caught it too late and he passed away within 6 months and she just shut down. I tried everything to help her, but the more I try, the more distant she got.

So here I am, at some low life club drinking away the pain or trying to.

"Spencer, why in hell did you choose this place?"

"I just felt like it. You can leave if you want to, but I'm staying until this emptiness disappears."

Her sister is looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

"You know she loves you."

"No I don't know! I haven't talked nor seen her gorgeous brown eyes in three fucking months."

I motioned for a refill to my new best friend. OK Carmen isn't really my best friend but as long as she keeps on filling up my 3 shot glasses, she is for tonight.

"Ashley is hurting too."

"He's your father too and you didn't shut Aiden out."

"Maybe she hates being weak around you."

"Kyla, I can't live like this any longer. I understand that she's hurting but I don't understand why she's avoiding me."

"I know Spence. Let's try to have fun tonight."

I nodded and quickly downed the tequila shots. The last thing I remembered was dancing to some Lady Gaga song with an elf.

Someone was opening the damn drapes.

"KEEP THEM CLOSED. I SO HATE THE SUN RIGHT NOW!"

Bad move on my part. My head feels like shit.

"Well too damn bad Blondie."

Fuck me, I'm dreaming right?

"What are you doing here in the daylight?"

I'm afraid to open my eyes to see if she's gone. I heard her laugh a little. Boy I miss that sound.

"I needed to see you."

Her voice sounded broken. I slowly opened my eyes to see her.

"Oh."

"That's all you can say?"

"Yes Ashley. You act like I don't need see you. What else can I say?"

I can't be afraid that she'll walk out now.

"Just for once, just hold me please."

OK didn't see that one coming. I patted on her side of bed and she laid down. We both were staring at each other. Ashley is still beautiful even if she looks like the skeleton from Halloweentown.

"I am always here for you Ashley, but let me be your rock."

My heart broke when she tried getting up. I straddled her so she couldn't run.

"Spencer, let me go now!"

My blue eyes locked on her brown eyes.

"No, this is fucking ridiculous. I miss you. I miss hearing your sexy voice. I miss falling asleep and waking in your strong arms. I miss seeing those gorgeous eyes. I fucking MISS THIS."

I leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips and I feel ashley start to relax.

"Don't want to be weak to you."

"You are never weak in my eyes Baby Girl. Don't you remember when Clay died, what you told me?"

Guilt spread onto her face.

"No matter what, you can depend on me to be your rock."

"Then let me to be yours."

At that moment, Ashley broke down crying. I quickly flipped us so I can hold her. The alarm clock went off and the perfect song came on. Carrie Underwood's version of I'll stand by you, even though I'm not the best singer but I sang along to it hoping it conveys how I feel to the broken girl on top of me.

"Oh why you look so sad. The tears are in your eyes.

Come on and come to me now. Don't be ashamed to cry.

Let me see you through. Cause I've seen the dark side too.

When the night falls on you. You don't know what to do.

Nothing you confess. Could make me love you less.

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you.

I'll stand by you. So if you're mad get mad.

Don't hold it all inside. Come on and talk to me now.

Hey, what you got to hide. I get angry too well I'm a lot like you.

When you're standing at the crossroads. And don't know which path to choose.

Let me come along. Cause even if you're wrong.

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you.

Take me in into you darkest hour. And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you. And when, when the night falls on you baby.

You feeling all alone. You won't be on your own.

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you.

I'll stand by you. Take me in into you darkest hour.

And I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you. Oh I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you"

Damn this shouldn't be a happy moment but it was to me. Ashley is letting me truly in. After the song ends. Ashley looks in my eyes like she's searching for something. She turned the alarm off.

"I'm sorry Spence."

"Don't apologize."

"No not about this. I should of handled the past year differently. I had treated you like shit. I am really sorry."

She started to cry.

"Ash, I really need to know something."

"No, I haven't cheated on you. I'm yours."

"How did you know that is what I wanted to know?"

She wiped my tears. Wait, I'm crying too? She gave me a small smile

"Cause if I were you, I would want to know."

"Ash, I can't live like this any longer."

"I know Spence."

"No you don't know. I was the one that you couldn't stand."

She looked so guilty.

"It wasn't like that."

"Let me finish. Everyday, I wondered if we were finished. If I should move out or hunt your ass down and make you to talk to me."

I pushed her off of me and ran to the toilet. I emptied my stomach. I rinsed my face. I can't believe I said that. She probably has left. I took a breath before opening the door. I see Ashley sitting on our bed looking so lost.

"Why didn't you?"

I walked to the desk and pulled out the notebook. I could feel Ashley's eyes studying every move I make. I gently tossed it on our bed.

"Turn to page 150 and you will find your answer will be there."

My head was pounding, but Ashley is here. My heart was hammering through my chest as Ashley flipped through my notebook. Nobody knew this, but before her dad passed, we had a talk. Her voice brought me back in the present by reading.

"Today was a great day, I finally got the balls to talk to Raife. He has been awesome to me from day one, but today I had to see him as my soul mate's father. I had a speech planned, but of course I forgot it as soon I saw him flirting with one of the hospice volunteers. I saw where Ash gets it from. Once he realized that I was watching. His face lit up and he patted his bed for me to get the hint to sit. Somehow he sensed I was nervous. So as the true Davies he is, he started 20 questions. By the tenth question, I caved and blurted it out. He froze for what it seemed forever but in reality it was 300 seconds."

I walked towards Ashley and grabbed the notebook out of her shaky hands. I realized I needed to stop her. I climbed into our king sized bed. I easily pulled her on top of me so I can hold her and prevent her from running plus I missed this.

"Want to really know why? Because I swore to your dad that I will spend all my life to love, cherish, protect you."

Her eyes went wide.

"What?"

I smiled some.

"I went to your dad and ask for his blessings."

Her face was in total shock.

"SPENCER MARIE CARLIN." Ashley and I froze. Kyla had a key to front door and burst into my room. "JUST BECAUSE MY SIS DISAPPEARS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CHEAT WITH THE WANNABE ASHLEY."

Ashley just looked at me with one of her 'game on' smirks. Shit, I am in perfect position for Ashley gross her sister out.


End file.
